THAT LITTLE RASCAL
by Xx59shawtyangel95xX
Summary: A Virtual Villagers 5 Story. All about my Villager and the Heathens' Little Rascal. Okay, definitely planning to add a second chapter that's worthy! Review if you definitely want me to add another chappie!


**THAT LITTLE RASCAL;**

Im Asha. And I live in an island we call isola. Isola has Four divisions, one in the north, south, west and east. I happen to belong in the bravest division there is. I belong in the South Division. Unfortunately, us southerners had decided to have a great expedition. Members of our family, Dad, me and my older teenage brother were chosen to go with The Southerners Chief and his teenage daughter. So the five of us ventured in the middle of isola. That's where you can hardly see the ocean. We were getting quite deep in the jungle when we were captured by masked people. They placed us inside some sort of bamboo cage. My older brother, father and the chief gladly tore it down and built a nice food basket or bin what ever. So now we were free to stroll everywhere in their part of the jungle. The first thing my father, brother, chief and his daughter did was build a hut. Since I don't know how they do that thing they call 'building' yet, I just played around the destroyed farm. In around afternoon that same day, they all finished the hut and started with another one. While I picked some mushroom and would steal a few noni's from the noni bush the heathens keep guarding. Well, my mom Is a farmer and I did learn early. Dad is a builder but I didn't take interest in his skills. I like farming too much, cause its easy. My brother said I had a strong arm for it. Anyways, when night came we actually had two huts which are nicely built by the way. The southerners chief and his teenage daughter slept in one hut while we slept on the other. It was dark and I heard some heathens who are still working. I peeked out of the window and saw most of the heathens that were still working were wearing red, purple and orange masks. I could hardly find any blue masked heathens. Maybe their sleeping by that caverns over there. I thought and went back to my side of the hut. I woke up the next day and saw the southerners chief's daughter was on the other side of the jungle. She's healing a purple masked heathen. I came closer to him and her.

"if you take of your mask, I would gladly teach you how I heal my people" Lynne said. That's her name. While Dad is Hermes and My teenage brother is Aaron and the south chief is called Miguel.

"you prisoners are certainly demanding" the purple masked heathen said. He took of his mask anyways. When he revealed his face and upper body, he looked just about dad's age.

"here little girl, take that as a sign of my loyalty. To you and your people"

"even to our God?" lynne asked

"sure, why not?" the heathen and lynne went back to studying medicine. I picked up the blue thing and decided to place it under the place where I place relics. I haven't told you guys but yesterday afternoon, I found some ancient things. Dad said I could place it in the rock shelf under the statue. Did I mention there's a rock figure that my dad, brother and chief are currently molding right now. There building some sort of statue right now. So I looked up.

"dad, what are you guys making?" I asked

"asha, were building God's Hand. You know that symbol" my teenage brother said

"okay, i'll be going now" I said. I walked towards the farm again to see if any mushrooms are popping out somewhere. When suddenly another kid with an orange mask knocked me down.

"dude, what was tat for?!" I asked / yelled

"ugh, what a girly girl" he said and left me. Another kid came to me, he or she or whatever helped me up.

"hi. Im sorry he bumped into you" she said. I know she's a girl because she's wearing a dress of some sorts. And she sounds like a girl.

"ummm who was that anyways, and how come he's wearing an orange mask unlike all the other kids with blue masks like yours?" I asked

"oh he's Rascal. Better known as Little Rascal. His father is the strongest red masked heathen here. And he's an only child. Plus the heathen chief gave him an orange mask because he's capable of building and farming. Unlike us, our parents say we should be more like him and work more." the kid said to me sadly.

"oh. That's good for him I guess" I said and she walked off

Suddenly I saw a bunch of butterflies around the already built statue my people were working on. The adults celebrated for a little while but got back to work just as quick. Dad went to build more huts, Chief Miguel started making fire, Aaron and Lynne helped The chief. While me and some kids were still playing.

"oh no. here comes rascal!" the blue masked kids whispered. They all started backing up and running towards some where else close to the butterflies. I just stayed in my current spot and suddenly I was facing rascal.

"stop being such a girly girl." he said to me

"ugh, what are you doing here rascal?" I asked

"i came here to get my people to work. Hey you kids, start helping your parents. Right now" he commanded the blue masked kids. They all complied but they were sulking.

"you know, I don't get you. I mean you act like a boy, you sound like a boy, your dressed like a girl, you have hair like a girl. I mean what are you a cross dresser?" I asked with a smirk

"little girl, i'll have you know. I am not a cross dresser."

"show me who you are then." one hand of mine is on my hips and I can tell this forced my skirt to go higher. He groaned and placed one hand to my wrist. Then he literally pulled me to the side of their territory. A few seconds later, we were far enough from the heathens village and were inside the jungle again. He began to take of his mask. Then I saw that red hair was glued to the edge of the mask. When he was totally and completely revealed, I saw he was really a boy. He was wearing green pants and he had a black vest on. When I saw his face, I felt my eyes widen. He looked cute. Like more cuter than the south village's very own Rendall Roots. By the way, Rendall Roots is voted the most cutest child in the south isola history. Anyways, my gosh I think he's eyeing me too.

"ugh so, now what?" he asked me

"what?"

"i mean now you've seen my identity. What do you wanna do about it. Of course you can't tell any of your people." he exclaimed

"huh, well. I don't know. I guess I was just curious about your identity"

"okay ummm, mind if I do something im very curious about?" he asked

"ugh, go ahead" he moved closer to me, then he looked into my eyes.

The most awesomest most weirdest most shocking thing happened to me. He kissed me. Little Rascal kissed me. Oh My God. Then reality hit me. He's a heathen. Im a believer. Isn't there some sort of law that you can't kiss an enemy tribe? Or something.

"what was that?!" I asked angrily after breaking apart from him

"a kiss, duh?" he answered sarcastically

"ugh, don't you think that its wrong to kiss someone from an enemy tribe?" I asked

"no, its just a kiss. And I wanted to know how it feels like. You know, to have your first kiss with an enemy" he explained

"that was your first kiss too?" I asked

"yeah"

"okay"

"so, ummm see ya around?" he said

"yeah, i'll see you around" I answered

A few days passed. I never told anybody anything. I hardly spoke at all. I was mostly sitting around the river thinking about rascal. I admit, I might like him say a little bit. Okay a lot. So much that this morning, my dad asked me to please make myself useful and gather some mushrooms and relics and science stuff around the stone borders. So I did.

"psst! Psst! Little girl!" I heard rascal's voice over the trees. But I ignored it, maybe its just some kind of mind trick. Then I heard it again. The third time rascal's voice called, I had no choice so I looked. And man was I shocked.

"what are you doing here?" I asked

"i have to tell you something" he said

"what?"

"you have to come with me to the jungle. Then i'll tell ya"

"okay, but this better be worth it rascal." I placed down the relics I was collecting. And followed rascal to the same spot we kissed.

"i think I likes the kiss" he said

"i liked the kiss to" I murmured silently

"so, does that mean we can do it again?" rascal asked

"ugh sure, why not." I haven't hardly had time to say another word when his lips were against mine again. The kiss was so much more better than the first. I thought that was the last time im kissing this guy. But it wasn't. Turns out, the next day he would always wait for me to finish collecting what ever stuff appears and we'd kiss again. It became a daily thing. Today's the ninth time were gonna kiss and im so excited to finish collecting these relics.

"hey rascal told me to tell you he'd run a little late today." a blue masked guy appeared in front of me

"why?" I asked

"oh, didn't you know. Your people are dismantling the rainbow totem and rascal's helps our people by mixing up your peoples water coloring thingies" he explained

"oh-

I was about to tell him that those aren't water coloring thingies, their called dyes. But someone's yelling cut me off.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaassssscaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllll!" that's my dad's voice when he's calling me or my brother to scold. I thought to myself

'That Little Rascal...'

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Something to get me out of writers block. The game Virtual Villagers 5 ~ New Believers was the theme.

Anyways, Please Review!

**END**


End file.
